You're Not Alone
by Whythis
Summary: You're Not Alone is a song-fic story. It's based on the song You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush. This my first story enjoy : Reviews Please!


****First story! :) Please Review****

**You're not alone**

"_I bet you didn't notice, first time your heart was broken. You called me up and we talked 'till the morning"_

Phineas was sitting on his bed at 12:30 in the morning, another late night for homework. That's what he told his parents. Really, he was drawing another blueprint, but he did finish his homework at 10, if you were wondering.

"So you divide by 53, then get the square root of 546,783 and multiply that by 6." Phineas mumbles to himself. Ferb, asleep in the bed next to Phineas, starts to snore. Luckily, neither step-brother acknowledges the other. After many years with Phineas, Ferb has learned to sleep through Phineas' late nights. Phineas' phone starts to ring.

"_Why wait? Why wait? Why wait? 'Cause this is our someday..."_

Phineas turns to Ferb worrying that he woke him up. Ferb grunts and flips onto his stomach and continue to snore. Phineas laughs and picks up the phone.

"Hello"

"Phineas…" Isabella says dripping with sadness.

"Isabella! What's the matter?" Phineas says full of concern.

"He- he-"

"He what?"

"Broke up with me!" she cries.

* * *

"_And the time that you were stranded, I was there before you landed. He was a no show I made sure you got home"_

"You will be having 1 hour delay. Thank you for flying Danville Airlines. Have a great day!" The intercom says in the plane.

Isabella groans, but not because of delay, but because someone won't answer. _I can't believe he won't answer! _Isabella exclaims to herself in thought, she tries to call again but no, no answer. Now she was getting frustrated. She tries a new number.

"_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide…"_

Phineas looks at his phone and waves to Ferb that he was going inside to talk. "Hey Isabella! How was your flight?"

"As far as I can tell; terrible." She says bitterly.

"What why? What happened?"

"Well there's a delay…"

"Oh my gosh! Isabella do you need me to come get you?"

She laughs. "No, Phineas. It's only an hour delay."

"An hour!" He exclaims. "I could fix that plane in ten minutes!"

She laughs. "Of course! But…" She trails off.

"But what? What else happened? Did you break your leg!"

"What! No!" She sighs. "I called him 10 times and still won't answer!"

"Oh. Him." Phineas said with disgust.

"Yes, Adam, my boyfriend."

"Isa! ¿Tú hablas con tu novio?"

"¿Qué? No! Estoy hablando con mi amigo."

"¿Puedo hablar con tu "amigo"?"

"Was that your cousin?" Phineas asks, since he only knew a little Spanish.

"Sí" She clears her throat. "Sorry, yeah it was. Do want to talk to him? He seems to want to talk to you?"

"I'd love too! What's his name?"

"Miguel" She gives Miguel the phone.

"Hi?"

"Hey Miguel! I'm Phineas."

"Are you Isa's boyfriend?"

"Miguel!" Isabella exclaims.

Phineas laughs. "I wish."

"You do?"

"Yeah I'm in love with her, but, shh don't tell her. Promise?"

"Promise." He hands the phone back to Isabella.

"What did you tell him?" Isabella asks

"Something I hope to tell you someday."

A voice comes on to the intercom "The plane will be lifting off in 3 minutes. Thank you for flying with Danville Airlines"

"Oh. Look there. They fixed it. Hope to see you soon, bye Phineas"

"Bye Isabella."

_(The Plane lands in Danville…)_

"Welcome back Isabella!" Phineas exclaims at the airport.

"Phineas!" She hugs him. "You didn't have to come get me"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"Where's my mom? Where's Adam?"

"Well I told your mom I'd pick you up. And Adam… well, he told your mom, who told me, he had "stuff" to do…"

"Oh"

"Hey don't be sad!" He spins his key chain on his finger and catches it "We have the flying car of the future, today!" he grabs one of her bags in one hand and her hand in another. "Let's go!"

* * *

"_I've been right there for every minute, this time it's no different. Whatever happens you should know, ohhhh, 'cause you're not alone, girl look over your shoulder, you don't have to wonder, 'cause you know, you know, you know that you're not alone girl"_

"Now how in the world did a giant lamp fall from the sky and crush our contraption and then clean it up?" Phineas asks stun.

"Well we've had weirder days." Ferb says

"Yeah remember when fought mutant potatoes and that Mongol army?"

"That was REALLY weird…" Buford said. Everyone nods their hear murmuring their agreement.

"MOM LOOK!" Candace exclaims. "They built a-"

"Nothing?" Her mom says. "Candace I think that has already been done."

"No! NO! NOOO! You missed it was huge and how could it just disappear?"

"Giant Lamp"

"What!"

"Okay!" Their mom clasps her hands. "Who wants snacks?"

"Oh, oh, I do!"

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

"Will there be pie?"

Isabella sighs, walks to the tree and sits down. Phineas turns and looks at Isabella. He walks over and sits down next to her.

"Isabella what's wrong?"

"School is about to start in like 3 weeks!"

"Yeah and?"

"It's HIGH School Phineas! Aren't you a little bit scared?"

"No and you shouldn't be either" He puts his arm around her. "I'll be there with you, the gang will be there too. Just because it's High School doesn't mean it's different."

"Thanks Phineas"

"No problem. And if you want I can even sit with you on the bus."

"I'd like that."

"So…" He stands up and holds his hand out "Care to have some snacks my lady?"

_(3 weeks later…)_

_Where's Phineas? He promised me he'd be here!_ Isabella thought to herself at the bus stop. Soon the bus shows up, she sighs and starts to get on.

"WAIT! WE'RE COMING!"

Isabella looks over her shoulder. "Phineas! You made it I thought you forgot!"

He looks at Isabella, he's out of breath, and he manages a weak smile. "I wouldn't forget, Perry had an accident and we had to clean it up."

"Ew"

"Yeah and-"

"GET ON THE BUS!" The bus driver exclaims.

"I guess we need to get on the bus"

"Ya think?"

* * *

"_I'll be there to hold you, I'll stay 'till it's over, 'cause you know, you know, you know, that you're not alone…"_

The rain was coming down hard, it's Friday the 13th and Phineas was sitting in his room, alone. He hears a slam, the door creaks open. Perry chatters.

"Oh there you are, Perry!" He picks up Perry. "You almost scared me, boy!"

"_As the years go by, I think about you all the time, if I get the chance, I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you.."'_

Phineas jumps, making Perry jump. "Sorry, Boy. I think that was my phone."

He picks up his phone "Hello"

"Hey Phineas!"

"Oh hi Isabella!"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing"

She gasps in a joking manner "Phineas Flynn doing… nothing! The Mayans were right! The world **is **going to end! And on Friday the 13th too! Oh no!"

He laughs. "Very funny, Ferb's out with Vanessa, Mom and Dad are out at an Antique Convention, and Candace is well, at College."

"So you're free?"

"Nah," Phineas says sarcastically. "Perry and I are having a guy's night in!" He looks around. "Hey where's Perry?" He pauses. "Wow, even when I'm kidding I get rejected."

Isabella starts laughing. "Hey! Don't laugh at my loneliness!" Phineas exclaims.

"Do you want to come over and watch Friday the 13th?"

"Are we going to sit outside your house and wait for Jason to come?"

She laughs "If you want"

"YES! I'll be there in 5 minutes"

_(5 minutes later…)_

_Ding dong. _Isabella gets up from the couch and walks to the door. She opens the door and screams.

"Did I miss Jason?"

"Phineas!" She shrieks. "Don't scare me!"

"You opened the door!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting a guy with a bat to be at the door!"

"We got to be protected if Jason comes!"

"You know I meant to watch the movie right?"

"Yeah, and after we can sit and wait outside for him"

_Splash! _Phineas and Isabella turn their heads, to Isabella's back door. They turn and look at each other wide-eyed.

Phineas swallows. "Didn't Jason die drowning?"

"Ye- yes"

"Does that mean…"

"I don't know…"

"Should we check?"

"WHAT! You **never **check in horror movies!"

"Well then what? Are we just going to wait?"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to check" Phineas turns to go, Isabella grabs his hand.

"One, you are **not** leaving me alone. Two, I'm **not** leaving **you** alone."

He grips her hand. "Then let's go!"

They open the sliding glass door and slowly walk out to the backyard. From the pool there's a trail of wet foot prints leading to the plant near the door. Phineas looks at Isabella and motions her to follow him. They walk over to the plant, carefully look through it then. They see a platypus and a dog.

"Perry?"

"Pinky?"

"At least it isn't Jason" Isabella hits him.

"I wonder how they got here"

"Well obviously from the pool"

"Ha ha"

Phineas smiles and looks at his watch. "Oh man it's getting late" He picks up Perry and starts to leave.

"Phineas?"

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Can you stay?"

"Sure"

"And we're NOT watching Friday The 13th"

He sighs "Darn"

The two, plus their pets head into the house, sits on the couch and turns on Stumbleberry Finkbat. They all soon fall asleep. A little while later Isabella's Mom comes in.

"How adorable!" She whispers, seeing Isabella asleep on Phineas' shoulder, with his arms around her and his head on Isabella's. Vivian looks at Perry and Pinky who are lying down near Phineas' bat, slightly wet.

"What happened to you guys?"

* * *

"_All the days you were stressed out, feeling like pulling your hair out. They were all missing, but I was here listening"_

The gang was sitting at a table in study hall, Phineas drawing a blueprint, Ferb writing a paper, Buford making paper footballs, flinging them at Baljeet while he was studying, and Isabella she was reading her English book. The bell rings, Isabella groans and slams her head into her book. Luckily, Study Hall was the last period of the day. Buford, Baljeet and Ferb head to their lockers while Phineas stays back with Isabella.

"Isabella what's the matter?"

"Where to start!"

"Stressed?"

"I feel like pulling my hair out"

"Ouch. What do have to do? Maybe I can help"

"Okay, well, I have to read the rest of this book" She holds up the book she was reading "By tonight, then have like 30 math problems which include graphing which is so time consuming! I also have to stay after for a Spanish Benchmark, plus I have a worksheet in that! I have soccer practice at 6! I have to draw a corner of a room for an hour! Then write a paper for my project due in U.S Studies II!"

"Oh my"

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"I know"

"Hey at least the Valentine's Dance is coming up!"

"Oh and I have to find a date for that!" She puts her head into her hands.

"I can help you with your problem"

"How?"

"I'll be your date for the dance"

"Really!"

"Yup! And I'll walk you to your Spanish class. Once you're done, call me and we'll do homework together, I'll help you through any hard questions."

She gets up from the table and hugs him "Thanks Phineas"

"You're welcome. Now we don't need to waste time, let's go!"

* * *

"_You got to be believe in me, even if you can't see me there, I'll catch you when you fall"_

"Who knew you could see most of Danville from your tree?"

"Smart Birds"

Isabella laughs. "I guess were smart bird then."

He grins "The smartest"

"Snacks are ready!" Phineas' mom calls.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Phineas asks and jumps down from the branch.

"Phineas?" Isabella calls.

"What's up?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of falling."

"Don't worry I'll catch you."

"I can't see you"

"I can see you. I **will** catch you. I promise."

"O-okay"

Isabella jumps and just like Phineas said he caught her, in bridal style.

"Told you, I would catch you."

* * *

"_I'll be here for you no matter what comes around the corner, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, As long as I am breathing, you won't have to worry no more"_

"Thanks for walking me home, Phineas"

"No problem I just wanted to make sure you'll get home safe"

"Aw really?"

"Yeah and to make sure something doesn't attack you from the corner"

"You don't think…"

"Well I hope not" He pauses and stops. "Did you hear that?"

"Phineas…"

"Kidding!"

She punches him. "You better."

They continue you walking; they turn on their road when they hear rustling in the bush. Isabella grabs onto Phineas and holds on for dear life. Wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest, then a bunny pops out of the bush.

"Isabella"

"Yes"

"It's just a bunny"

"Oh" Her grip still firm.

"Isabella"

"Yeah"

"I can't breathe"

She let's go. "I'm so sorry Phineas!"

"It's okay, I'm just glad you aren't hurt."

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Well aside from the problem that I couldn't breathe a minute ago. I'm fine so don't worry"

"Okay good!"

They soon get to Isabella's house. Phineas starts to leave.

"Phineas"

He turns back. "Yeah"

"Thanks for walking me home." She kisses him on the cheek.

He grins. "No problem"

* * *

"Broke up with me!"

Phineas couldn't believe his ears. Why would someone break up Isabella? He thought to himself. He looks around his room and spots his guitar. He smiles and dashes out of the room.

"Phineas?" Isabella says still on the phone.

_Ding dong._ Isabella answers the door, there stood Phineas. Isabella wipes her tears.

"Phineas what are you doing here?"

"Doing something I should of done years ago"

Phineas kisses her, a very passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around her and she wraps her arms around his neck. They've been waiting for this moment for years, every moment leading up to this. Phineas didn't care if she just broke up with someone; Phineas knew he should have said something before all this started. Isabella knew she just broke up with Adam, but every time she's with Phineas it just feels right to her. They break apart.

"Yeah, you're right you should have done that years ago"

"Does that mean…"

"Phineas I've liked you since the day we met. I only dated Adam because I thought I liked him. And I was worried you would never return my feelings!"

"Never return? Isabella do you know all those things I did for you was because I like you! I was just scared to make a move."

"Phineas Flynn was scared!"

"Well what if you'd say no!"

"That's impossible!"

He smiles. "And the only thing that's impossible is impossibility" He pauses. "I got a song for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

He whips out his guitar and starts strumming.

**(Go to: .com/watch?v=AqNrySdBr28) **

"_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked 'till the morning_

_And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show; I made sure you got home_

_I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay 'till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_All the days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing but I was here listening_

_You gotta believe in me_

_Even if you can't see me there_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

_Cause I'll be right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay 'till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I'll be here for you no matter what_

_Comes around the corner_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing_

_You won't have to worry no more _

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

'_Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay 'till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone"_

Phineas looks at her, smiling wider then ever.

_"I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked 'till the morning"_

***How do you like my first story? Reviews please! If you are not a Big Time Rush fan I'm sorry I thought this song went well with them. The main song was ****You're Not Alone****. Obviously. (They were all Big Time Rush songs, all of Phineas' ringtone, first it was ****Someday****, then ****Worldwide****, then ****Paralyzed****. I've NEVER seen ****Friday the 13****th****I do not like Scary Movies but I know some stuff if it's wrong tell me. I don't know. Oh and the part with Isabella's homework I had to actually do that one day last week, except read the book. It was terrible. That's why this isn't up until now and I didn't post in ****Trice****. Oh and Isabella and her cousin talking he says "Are you talking to your Boyfriend" Isabella says "What? No! I'm talking to my friend." Then Miguel says "Can I talk to your "friend"?" So any way please review!* **


End file.
